


Power Girl and Samurai Boy

by MayorHaggar



Category: Power Girl (Comics), Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Strangers to Lovers, Wake-Up Sex, Woman on Top, sex in costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Kenshin somehow winds up in Metropolis, and when he sees Power Girl locked in battle he runs in to help.  She is more than eager to show the swordsman her thanks.
Relationships: Power Girl/Himura Kenshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Kenshin Himura slowly blinked his eyes open, feeling disoriented and confused. He'd been fighting a dangerous enemy, and the last thing he remembered was a bright, blinding white flash. But as he sat up and looked around, the enemy was nowhere in sight. Not only that, but he definitely wasn't in the field he'd been in. Where was he, and how had he gotten there? Nothing around him looked familiar. What were all of these massive structures that pierced the sky?

Any thought about where he was and how he'd wound up there would have to wait, because he could hear the unmistakable sounds of battle. Being the warrior he was, he reacted without thinking, running towards the battle to see if someone needed saving.

There were no innocent bystanders around, thankfully, but the battle was no less severe for it. A tall blonde woman dressed in a strange tight white costume was fighting some monstrous being unlike anything Kenshin had ever seen. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t human. The glowing green heart was proof enough of that. It was obvious to Kenshin that this was no ordinary woman. She fought this inhuman opponent with a raw physical strength that Kenshin knew even he would struggle to match, and she also absorbed blows that would have seriously hurt or possibly killed a normal human and still kept standing. He was sure that more than one of the attacks would have pierced normal human skin, but bounced right off of her. Was she made of steel? 

But as tough as she was, Kenshin knew enough about battle to recognize that she was at the disadvantage. She seemed to grow weaker and slower as the fight continued, leaving Kenshin had a choice to make. If he didn’t get involved, this woman was likely to lose before long.

Kenshin charged in, drawing his reverse blade sword in defense of the woman. The strange metallic opponent didn’t fare nearly as well against Kenshin, who had decided the glowing heart was the best target. He knocked it out of his chest in a flash, which effectively ended the fight.

“Thanks, hero,” the woman said moments after the battle had been concluded. “I was worried there for a second, thanks to that kryptonite heart. I owe you one.”

“You’re welcome, miss!” Kenshin said, bowing slightly. He made sure to avert his eyes while doing so, as the woman’s already skimpy costume was cut in such a way that a good portion of her large breasts were on display.

“Miss?” she said, blinking at him. “I guess you must not be from around here, if you don’t recognize me.” 

“I’m not,” he agreed. “At least I don’t think I am. I do lots of traveling and don’t usually stay in one place for long, but I’m certain I’ve never been here. Everything looks unfamiliar.”

“How did you even wind up here if you don’t recognize anything?” she asked. “How’d you get here?”

“I don’t know,” he said, trying not to let his frustration show. “The last thing I remember is a bright white flash, and then I awoke here.”

“I see,” the woman said slowly. “Well, I’m Power Girl,” she said, patting her costume in such a way that made it even harder not to look at her breasts. “What’s your name?”

“I am Kenshin Himura,” he said, bowing formally. “I am pleased to meet you.”

“Ditto,” the blonde said, smiling at him. “As for where we are? You’re in Metropolis.” When he just stared at her blankly, she shook her head and chuckled. “You’ve never heard of it?” He shook his head again. “You really must not be from around here, then. And I’m assuming you don’t have a place to stay either.”

“I do not.” He frowned, not having thought of that until now. “If you could direct me to the nearest inn, I would be grateful.”

“We usually call them ‘hotels’ out here,” she said. “But forget that. You’re staying with me, at least for the tonight. My way of thanking my hero.”

Kenshin could see no way to refuse her hospitality, not without offending her. Besides, it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go.

“I gratefully accept your offer!”

\--

“Well, here we are. Home sweet home.”

Kenshin looked around the interior of Power Girl’s house with wide eyes. So many things he’d seen on the walk back to her home had amazed him, and it was no different now that she’d opened the door. Where was this ‘Metropolis’, exactly? It had to be far, far away from any place he’d ever been.

“You know, most guys gawk at my boobs, especially when I’m in my costume,” she said from behind him. “This has to be the first time I’ve brought a guy back here and he’s been more interested in staring at my TV.”

“Well, I thought it might be improper,” he said, grinning bashfully.

“I wouldn’t wear a costume with a hole cut out to show off my cleavage if I minded people looking at me,” she said with a laugh. It wasn’t the first time she’d teased him with sexual innuendo and double entendres. She’d thrown plenty of both at him on their walk back, and the more he blushed and stammered, the more flirtatious she got. “Tell me, do you have a girl back, uh, home?”

“No,” he said, blushing again. He wasn’t completely inexperienced, but it had been quite some time.

“And do you find me attractive?” she asked, walking down the hall and motioning for him to follow.

“Yes,” he said, blushing again as he followed her. It was awkward to admit, but an honest question deserved an honest answer. And then he took it a step further. “You’re the most attractive woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Wow,” she said, whistling. She opened a door and ushered him inside what he presumed was her bedroom. “And despite finding me so attractive, you always look me in the eyes instead of staring at my cleavage and drooling. That takes quite some self-control. Very impressive.”

“It just seemed like the appropriate way to treat a lady,” he said, continuing to blush.

“Can I tell you something?” she asked, stepping closer and invading his personal space.

“Uh, w-what is it?” he asked, gulping but continuing to look at her face instead of lower down her body.

“That makes you even hotter,” she whispered, and then she moved.

She’d described the effect that the glowing heart, or kryptonite as she called it, had on her during their walk, but it was only now that he realized how affected she’d already been by the time he showed up to see her fight. She’d merely moved faster than the average human being back then. Now she moved too fast for his eyes to even follow. Kenshin couldn’t even really react as she stripped him of his kimono, got him naked and then threw him down onto her bed. The landing didn’t hurt, but he knew it could have if she’d wanted it to. She’d seen her strength firsthand, which is why he knew she’d been quite gentle with him. The look on her face, however, was anything but gentle. She wore the look of a predator, eyeing up his naked body as if she planned to devour him whole. Kenshin found the thought strangely exciting. He’d had sex a few times, but never had a woman been so forward, so confident, and so demanding.

Power Girl kept her costume on as she climbed onto the bed with him, and he tensed as her hand moved closer to his cock. He’d seen her strength and the toughness of her skin when she’d fought the villain he now knew as Metallo. Though her gentle toss onto the bed showed that she wasn’t going to use excessive force on him, he was still nervous about how this strong woman and her apparently impenetrable skin would feel against his most intimate areas.

He apparently needn’t have worried, because her hand felt surprisingly soft as it wrapped around his length. Kenshin allowed himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of her hand sliding up and down, and now that his body was less tense it reacted in the way it naturally would with a beautiful woman touching him.

“Ooh,” Power Girl breathed, her smile widening as she felt him grow in her hand. “You’re exceeding my expectations, Kenshin. I’ve gotta get a taste.”

She leaned her head in, opened wide and took his cock into her mouth. Kenshin gasped, having never had a woman do this for him before. It felt amazing, being inside of a woman’s mouth like this. Though he had no prior experience to compare it to, he was convinced she was very skilled at it. What other conclusion could he reach, with how effortlessly she bobbed her head up and down his considerable size? He was amazed to see her get his entire dick inside of her mouth and take it down her throat. She looked up at him while she worked, and he could see how pleased with herself she was. Even with his cock filling her mouth and pushing all the way into her throat, she was so powerful and in control.

Power Girl didn’t stop there. While continuing to use her mouth on him, she also lowered the top of her costume slightly and trapped his cock between her massive breasts. Now he was hit with a dual attack, her mouth sucking him while she slid her breasts up and down his length as well. It had been a long time since Kenshin had been with a woman, and having one as beautiful and as confident as Power Girl introducing him to all of these new sensations had him nearing the end very soon.

She seemed to realize it as well, because her mouth and breasts stopped before he could actually get there. He groaned in frustration, and she laughed in response.

“Sorry, Kenshin,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. “But I’m not about to let you come just yet. Not without having you inside of me and fucking you for real.”

Kenshin just stared at her, not used to a woman speaking this way and being so open and blatant about her sexual desires. He watched even more avidly as she pulled her costume to the side and revealed to him that she wore absolutely nothing underneath it. She was completely bare, meaning he now had an unobstructed view of her pussy.

He didn’t get long to admire it, because she gave him a little shove to the chest. She didn’t use anywhere near her full strength; it was more a nudge than anything else, but even that was enough to put him flat on his back on the bed. Power Girl wasted no time in mounting him. She hovered slightly above him, holding his cock steady with one hand while she rubbed her hips against it.

“Mmm, that feels so good against me,” she cooed. “It’s been way too long since I’ve gotten any action, especially with a cock this nice.”

With that, Power Girl sank down onto him. They both cried out in unison as he penetrated her, but Kenshin quickly discovered that he wasn’t going to have any time to savor the feeling of being inside of a woman again. She wanted this, and she took it. She rode him feverishly, driving her hips up and down his cock with the same confidence she’d displayed from the moment he met her. Kenshin was just along for the ride here, and he was okay with that. He put his hands on her breasts, enjoying their feel in his hands. He’d never even seen another woman with boobs this large, never mind getting to touch them and fondle them.

“Ha, it’s about time,” Power Girl said, laughing and rocking her hips back and forth while she was seated on him. “Every guy goes for the boobs eventually. I knew it was only a matter of time. Well go ahead and enjoy them, Kenshin. I’m impressed you were able to maintain eye contact for so long today, but I WANT you to look and feel and touch now. Go ahead and grab my tits. I bet they feel amazing, especially when I’m riding your cock like this, huh?”

As if to prove her point, she started moving even faster and harder atop him. Kenshin kept his hands on her breasts, enjoying the way they moved in time with the rest of her body. She kept things interesting by switching it up quite frequently. One minute she’d be bouncing on his cock, the next she’d rock her hips on him, and the next she might circle them from side to side. Whatever she did, though, she did it hard and she did it with energy. Kenshin got the feeling that this woman didn’t do anything softly or slowly. She was fierce, powerful, a force of nature as she rode him. Her strong yet soft body pressed down onto his smaller frame, dominating him and taking what she wanted from him.

Not only was he more than okay with it, he loved it. He felt his orgasm approach faster than he would have liked, so fast that he didn’t even have time to utter more than a surprised gasp. With zero warning, he began to shoot his cum inside of her. He flinched, slightly worried about how she would react to that.

Thankfully, she didn’t get upset even as she realized what was happening. She actually had the exact opposite reaction. 

“Yeah, that’s right, Kenshin,” she growled. “Cum in me. Fill me up. Yeah, yeah, fill me up!”

She started to fuck him even faster now, apparently being driven wild and motivated to hit another level thanks to being filled with his semen. Now she was really going at it, launching herself up and down in his lap so hard that the springs of the bed squeaked beneath them. Despite it all, despite how clearly she was getting on top and dominating him, Kenshin kept noting how soft and wonderful her body felt. He’d been nervous about how it would feel. After watching her body deflect blows that should have pierced her, he worried that she might be hard as steel and unpleasant to touch, but nothing could have been further from the truth. Everything about her body was lovely and perfect. She was strong, yes, but that strength and that confident smile she wore on her face only added to his enjoyment of everything that was happening. She was unlike any other woman he’d ever been with, and in no way was that a bad thing.

Power Girl rode her way to her own orgasm not long after Kenshin hit his. She placed her strong hands on his stomach, threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came, her pussy tightening around his cock. Kenshin had never felt such tightness, had never seen and heard a woman enjoying herself so openly. It was the most erotic thing he’d ever witnessed.

She pulled herself off of his softening cock, pulled back the covers of her bed and made herself comfortable.

“Come join me, hero,” she said, patting the space beside her. “Get your sleep. You’ve earned it.”

\--

It took a moment for Kenshin to orient himself when he woke. He was in an unfamiliar room that looked unlike any he’d ever stayed in. Then the events of the previous day came rushing back to him, and he became more alert when he thought about how incredible it had been to have sex with Power Girl. As that alertness returned to him, he realized what it was that had caused him to wake up. The gorgeous blonde in question had pulled back the covers and was sucking his cock once again. She pulled back when she saw he was awake and smiled up at him.

“Good morning, my samurai hero,” she said, slowly stroking his cock. “I got a taste last night, but now I want it all. Hope you don’t mind.”

He didn’t, of course, so he shook his head, She went right back to blowing him, taking him back into her mouth and sucking him with the same confidence and ease that she had the night before. There was a difference this morning though. Last night she’d only given him so much pleasure with her mouth before pulling back so she could mount him. This morning she was sucking him solely to suck him, so she held nothing back, working with her lips and tongue to coax an orgasm out of him.

She didn’t have to work long at it either. Power Girl held firm as his hips bucked off of the bed and he began to cum inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all, pulling back and licking her lips when she was done.

“Good,” she mused. “Very good. I’ll definitely be needing more of that later.” That sounded beyond wonderful to Kenshin. What was less wonderful was her getting off of the bed, and then in the blink of an eye she was fully dressed. Her speed truly was amazing. “I hate to suck and run, but I have work to do. Stay and make yourself at home, have some food if you’re hungry. I’ll be back later.”

Kenshin nodded at her, and then she was gone in a flash. He shook his head, still trying to catch up to everything that had happened to him in the past few hours, and then he pushed back the covers and got out of bed. This place was strange and fascinating, and he couldn’t wait to examine all the interesting things he’d seen in her house before she’d led him to her bedroom.

\--

“Only just came here, and you’re already addicted to TV,” Power Girl said, chuckling as she came back to find Kenshin sitting on her couch. He’d been drawn in by the moving pictures for hours, but finally looked away from the screen when the home owner returned.

“Welcome back,” he said. “This device is so fascinating. How did they get in there?”

“You’re a strange one, Kenshin,” she said, smirking at him. “Strange, but sweet. So did you just watch TV all day, or did you actually get anything done?” 

“I did!” he said, standing up from the couch and nodding, smiling happily. He couldn’t wait to tell her what he’d decided. “I’m going to stay and be a hero, like you!”

Power Girl had told him all about the superheroes who protected the innocent in this land. It sounded much like what he’d always tried to do since he became a wandering swordsman back in the lands he’d come from.

“You are, huh?” she said, grinning at his enthusiasm. “Not going to try and find your way back home?”

“I’ve never had a home,” he said, shrugging. “This ‘Metropolis’ is very different than anything I’ve known, but as long as there are people to protect, I can continue to atone for my past as an assassin.”

“I’ve seen what you can do,” she said. “We’ll be lucky to have you. But there’s just one thing.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Had he missed something? Would she be unhappy to have another hero around?

“Your days as a wanderer are over,” she said firmly. “You have a new home now.”

“Do you really think there are that many people in need of saving here in Metropolis?”

“Sure,” she said, nodding. “Metropolis is big. People always need saving.”

“I see.” He stopped and considered that for a moment. “Perhaps I need to look into a permanent dwelling.”

“That definitely won’t be necessary,” she said. “You can stay right here, with me.”

“Would that really be acceptable?” he asked. He’d felt a connection with Power Girl, both physically and as someone who shared his values and his desire to help people. The idea of staying with her was pleasant, but he didn’t want her to feel like she was obligated to house him just because he’d helped her in her battle. “I wouldn’t be imposing, would I?”

“Imposing?” She chuckled and shook her head. “Kenshin, I want you here. With me.”

“If you’re sure,” he said, giving her a half-smile. 

“Oh, I insist,” she said. “I do have one condition though, one thing you’ll need to take care of every day if you’re going to be staying here with me.” She slowly began walking towards him, crossing the room while still in her tight white superhero costume.

“What is it?” he asked. “Whatever it is, I’d be happy to do it!” He always wanted to be useful and helpful to people, and he was eager to help Power Girl with whatever she needed.

“You need to have sex with me,” she said seductively. She slipped her hand inside his kimono and rubbed his chest. “Every. Single. Day.”

“Agreed,” he said, looking her in the eyes and speaking firmly and clearly despite the blush he knew was on his face. That was one condition he would be more than happy to fulfill.

“Then welcome to your new home, Kenshin,” she purred. “Now how about you earn your keep?” She tugged his kimono off and let it hit the floor.

Power Girl had initiated everything up to this point. In all the fun they’d had last night, and again with the morning blowjob, she had been in control. But now it was Kenshin who leaned in and kissed her, standing up on his toes slightly to make up for their height difference. She was surprised at first, but quickly moaned into his mouth and returned his kiss.

“Yes, that’s good, Kenshin!” she exclaimed once their lips broke. Far from being upset by him being the aggressor for once, she actually embraced it. “Take it! Take me! I showed you my strength last night. Now it’s time for you to show me yours!”

Kenshin took her words to heart. He picked her up in his arms and carried her, bridal style, towards her bedroom. Her eyes lit up and she wooped with joy as he showed his strength by carrying her and easily supporting her body weight despite his slight build. Power Girl probably wasn’t used to men who could match her strength, so this was a rare treat for her.

Her bedroom door had thankfully been left partially ajar, so he was able to nudge it the rest of the way open with her foot and didn’t have to put her down. He laid her down on the bed face-first and climbed in with her, his hands immediately going to caress her muscular ass through her tight costume.

“Yeah, play with that ass,” she encouraged. “Play with it. Take me! Take me however you want!” How did he want her?

“I want you on your hands and knees,” he decided. Right away, she pushed up onto all fours, presenting her lovely bottom for him. She looked back over her shoulder at him, watching to see what he would do.

He didn’t bother removing her costume at all, instead simply pulling the bottom to the side to expose her pussy. He rubbed his rapidly hardening cock against her for a moment, and she moaned at the contact. As soon as he was fully erect, he shoved forward into her.

“AH!” Power Girl shouted as soon as she was penetrated. “That’s it, Kenshin! That’s just what I need after a long day of fighting crime! Give it to me! Fuck me!”

Kenshin was always happy to help people, but this may have been the most rewarding request he’d ever fulfilled. Being with Power Girl was the greatest thing Kenshin had ever felt. He’d spent so long plagued by guilt for the people he’d killed in his past life, and spent so long fighting and risking his life to protect anyone who needed it as a form of atonement. He used to wonder if his actions would ever be enough to make up for his past, but now he began to view this as proof that whatever gods existed had decided he had made good. This felt like an acknowledgement of the better person he’d strived to become, and a reward for all his hard work. And it was a reward he was going to treasure.

He treasured it by giving Power Girl exactly what she wanted, what they both wanted. Last night she’d been in control, but this time it was Kenshin who did all the work. He thrust into her hard from behind, his hips smacking against her firm butt cheeks again and again. He’d never even dreamed of taking a woman this roughly in his limited experience before meeting Power Girl, but he knew there was no need to hold back at all with her. No matter how hard he slammed into her, Power Girl could take it. She could take it, she wanted to take it, and she enjoyed taking it. The quicker his hips snapped against hers, the more her strong body rocked with the force of impact, the faster he moved his cock in and out of her and the deeper he hit inside of her, the louder her moans and cries grew. 

“That’s perfect, Kenshin!” she shouted. “Keep going! Keep fucking me!”

Kenshin’s hands, which had been resting on her butt, reached up to play with her generous cleavage which threatened to spill out of her costume. She moaned and encouraged him to play with them more, which was something he had absolutely no problem doing. Even when packed into the costume, they felt amazing in his hands, especially with how hard he was rocking her body around with his thrusts.

He had never been so unreserved, so wild and free while being with a woman. It was an incredible feeling, and he embraced it. This was something he knew he’d never be able to get enough of. The idea of being able to do this daily, to fuck this amazing woman every day going forward, had Kenshin greatly looking forward to life in Metropolis.

“Come on, Kenshin! Just a little more! I’m almost there!”

Kenshin kept it coming, hammering into Power Girl as hard as he pleased, knowing she could handle it. She was far more vocal than any woman he’d been with, and it seemed that having him take control got her to get to another level of loudness. She let out an unrestrained scream as his thrusts drove her to her climax. Kenshin grit his teeth as she tightened down even more around him. It made his pushes inside her feel even more amazing, but it also ensured that his own finish wasn’t long in coming.

Kenshin could have fought it, perhaps slowed down and backed off a bit to try and prolong this, but why bother? He’d already taken care of what he saw as his most important duty, which was making sure his gorgeous blonde superhero lover had her fun and got her release. With that done, he was free to push forward with a single-minded focus on finishing himself. That’s what he did, moving his hips forward without a care in the world, concerned only with delivering those last few final thrusts and hitting as deeply inside her as he could manage. 

“Do it!” she screamed, knowing how close he was. “Come, Kenshin! Come inside me! Give it to me, hero!” 

Her moans continued all the way through his own orgasm, and she enthusiastically encouraged him to fill her up with his cum. Kenshin pulled out of her after he was done, and she slid her costume back into place without cleaning herself up at all. Realizing she’d just trapped the remnants of his cum inside of her hero costume was more exciting than Kenshin would have expected. Was she really going to go and fight crime like that?

“Welcome to Metropolis, Kenshin,” Power Girl said, stretching out on her side next to him as he settled down on the bed. “You’re going to be great.”

“I hope so,” he said humbly. “I still have much to learn.”

“I can help you there, don’t worry about it,” she assured him. “With my help you’ll become a great hero. Maybe you’ll even be as good at hero work as you are at fucking!” She laughed, and Kenshin smiled slightly as well. He’d never thought of himself as a particularly skilled lover, but he also hadn’t had much chance to practice until now. Power Girl brought out a side of him he didn’t even know he had. If she could do the same with his skills and his ability to be a successful hero, he couldn’t even imagine how many people he was going to be able to help.

“Thank you for your help,” he said formally. “I look forward to learning from you out there, just like I have in here.”

“I’ll teach you all sorts of things,” she said, her voice full of a promise. “We’re going to have so much fun together, both on the streets and between the sheets. We’ll be the Metropolis power couple: Power Girl and…uh….”

“What?” he asked, confused at why she’d trailed off. She knew his name was Kenshin, right?

“You need a hero name,” she said.

“Can’t I just be Kenshin?”

“Uh, no,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Nobody goes by their real name. You’ve gotta have an alias. It’s a tradition, even if you aren’t one of those heroes like Batman or Spider-Man who conceals their face with a mask. ‘Power Girl and Kenshin’ just doesn’t have a good ring to it, you know what I mean?”

“I…think so,” he said slowly. “But what should I call myself?”

“Hmm,” she said thoughtfully. Then her face broke out in a grin. “Maybe you could be Samurai Boy.”


	2. Metropolis I Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenshin adjusts to his new life as a hero in Metropolis, and with Power Girl.

"Nice work out there, Samurai Boy. You've been a great addition to the team."

"Thanks, Flash!" Kenshin said, grinning from ear to ear. Working with the Justice League of America and being a hero had quickly grown into the most fulfilling work he'd ever done. His sense of justice and wanting to help people had allowed him to fit right into the group, and working alongside like-minded people and protecting the innocent had been everything he'd ever dreamed of. Even if he could find a way back to the lands he'd originally come from, he wouldn't take it. He was happier here than he'd ever been.

"Come with me, Samurai Boy," Power Girl said, grabbing him by the arm and tugging him away from The Flash, who looked confused but waved all the same.

This was the other reason he was so happy here, why he never wanted to go anywhere else. He and Power Girl made a great team, and that extended far beyond their hero work. She hadn't been kidding about that one condition she'd put on him living with her. They had had sex every single day since he'd arrived in Metropolis, and most days they went at it more than once. It was quite the shift for Kenshin, who had only had sex a handful of times before meeting her and now got as much of it as his body could handle. Power Girl was absolutely insatiable, and Kenshin was not complaining in the least. Being with her was incredible. SHE was incredible.

He'd assumed she was hurrying him along so they could get home, strip their costumes off and have sex as soon as possible, but she didn't lead him to the building's exit. Instead she pulled him into a nearby cleaning closet, closed the door and locked it. 

"Uh, what're you doing?" he asked. "Why did you bring me in here?"

"I want your cock," she said, simply and obscenely. "I need it." Her hand shot straight to his crotch, cupping and rubbing him through the light kimono he wore for hero work.

"Here?!" he said, gasping. "Are you serious?! Why didn't you take me back home if that's what you want to do?"

"Can't wait that long," she said. "Need it now." She tugged his kimono open, fished his cock out and pumped it with her hand. Kenshin groaned, and despite his anxiety about her pulling his penis out in the JLA closet where anyone might happen to walk in, his body couldn't help but respond to her touch just as it always did. He grew hard in her hand, and she smiled in satisfaction and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"There it is," she said. "There's the cock I can't get enough of. It's been way too long."

They'd had sex just that morning, so it had only been about eight hours or so. Kenshin didn't bother contradicting her though; he was very familiar with how ravenous her sexual appetite was. But there was a bigger issue here. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked. "This is really risky!"

"It sure is," she said, nodding up at him while continuing to stroke his cock in her strong hand. "Doesn't it make it even more exciting?" She took a long, slow lick of his penis, dragging her tongue from base all the way up to tip, and when she reached the head she began to swirl her tongue around it.

"W-what if someone comes in?" he asked.

"I locked the door," she said. "No one's coming in here." She resumed licking him, running her tongue along his cockhead.

"They could hear us, though!"

Power Girl pulled back and sighed, apparently not happy that his concerns were interrupting her in her work and preventing her from licking her new favorite toy. "They won't hear me. I can suck a cock without making a peep. If anyone out there hears anything, it'll be your fault. So if you're so worried about it, just be quiet and enjoy your girlfriend's love."

There wasn't much Kenshin could say in response to that, and he knew nothing he would say would change what was about to happen. Once Power Girl was in the mood, she had a one-track mind, a single-minded focus on satisfying her sexual desires. And Kenshin would be lying if he said those same sexual desires hadn't been extremely good to him in the past. So he gave up on fighting it, gave up on trying to talk her into waiting until they got home. Instead he took her advice, resolving to enjoy his lover's talented mouth while doing his very best to keep quiet so no one else in the JLA would ever have any idea of what Power Girl and Samurai Boy had gotten up to.

Enjoying it was easy; it was the keeping quiet that was hard for him. Power Girl loved giving him blowjobs, loved it and was great at it. She got into it quickly, bobbing her head on him and swirling her tongue all around his cock. Sometimes she got off to a slower start, dragging the blowjob out and driving him crazy with lust until she gradually gave him more. But there was no teasing and no gradual buildup this time; she was putting her all into this blowjob right from the beginning. It seemed her goal was to assault him with the full brunt of her talented mouth right away and see how quickly she could get him off. That was probably for the best; the longer they stayed in this closet, the greater the odds that someone might discover them.

It was a constant struggle for Kenshin, who clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out as Power Girl subjected him to the most intense and heated blowjob she'd ever given him. Her mouth worked his cock skillfully, her hands played with his balls, and her eyes stared straight up into his without wavering. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and she wanted to watch every second of his struggle to keep himself from making a sound. He let out only light, soft whimpers, which competed with the slurping of her lips sliding up and down his cock. But neither of those distinct noises were loud enough to make it past the closed door and the solid walls surrounding them. So he hoped, at least. 

Power Girl kept slobbering all over his cock, showing her skill as she bobbed her head on him and took him all the way into her throat with ease. Kenshin was always amazed by how good she was at this, but this was a different level of attack than anything she’d shown him before. It was all he could do not to reach down and grab onto her hair. Whether he would have used it to pull her in and thrust his hips into her or if he simply would have grabbed it like a handhold and held on for the ride, he wasn’t entirely sure. But he was too afraid he might let a whine or a moan slip if his hands weren’t covering his mouth, so he kept his hands to himself and let her do her thing.

With Power Girl’s mouth sucking him like never before, her blonde hair swinging around all the while and her hands rubbing and fondling whatever happened to not be inside her mouth at that particular moment, Kenshin was driven over the edge in record time. He pressed his hands over his mouth even more securely as he began to cum inside of her mouth. He had a momentary worry about some of it spilling out of her mouth and getting on her face, or even worse, staining her superhero costume. But he had nothing to worry about, because Power Girl wasn’t going to let even a single drop escape. She swallowed every bit of his load, taking it all down her throat as fast as he could give it to her. She kept her lips wrapped around him until she was sure he was finished, and gave his cockhead a parting smooch before she pulled away, put his cock back into place inside his clothing and got back on her feet.

“That was—“

He cut his whisper off abruptly as he heard footsteps walk right by the closet. Kenshin held his breath and closed his eyes. Even though his cock was no longer out in the open, thank goodness, it would still be impossible to explain why the two of them were in this closet.

The footsteps continued on their way, growing fainter and fainter as whoever it was walked by the closet without stopping to investigate anything. Kenshin exhaled and sighed in relief, while Power Girl just grinned.

“Close call, eh?” she said, chuckling and patting him on the cheek.

“Too close!” he whispered. “Let’s wait until we get home for the next time, please?”

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on going any further in here,” she said. “This closet is too cramped for us to fuck for real, and no way am I going to keep my voice down when you’re actually inside me.”

\--

They did indeed make it home without further incident. Well, sort of. She did paw at him and get in a few gropes of his butt before they made it, but at least they were through the door and it was closed behind them before she started pulling his clothes off. Admittedly it was a close thing though.

His clothes were long gone by the time they made it into her bedroom (well, her bedroom originally, but their bedroom now.) She’d practically thrown him down onto the bed before straddling him and crashing her lips against his, and had frantically humped her hips against him until he got hard. She didn’t bother taking her own costume off; she simply pulled the tight white material to the side and rubbed her bare crotch against him. The moment he was fully erect for her, she sank down onto his cock and began to ride him.

“God, I missed this,” she moaned, sinking down on him and then wiggling her hips from side to side once she’d gotten all the way down. “It’s been way too long.”

They’d had sex just that morning, and she’d ridden him yesterday afternoon. No normal person would define that as a long time for either. Kenshin wasn’t going to point that out though. He’d never known sex could be as good as it was with Power Girl, and he was more than happy to do it with her as often as she wanted. If she wanted to get on top and take him for a ride every single day, that was more than fine with him. That’s precisely what she was doing at the moment, as after those first few slow wiggles she rose her hips back up, put her strong hands on his chest and started to propel herself up and down on his cock. Her powerful, sexy body crashed down onto his over and over again with authority. She’d told him that she only dated heroes these days, because normal guys couldn’t keep up. Their bodies just couldn’t handle the kind of fucking she demanded. He could understand why. His body was strong and battle-tested despite his smaller frame, and he could feel the strain of her strong hips slamming down onto him as fast and as rough as she wanted.

Just when she was really getting into it, his cell phone began to ring. It happened to be close by, so Power Girl glanced over to check who was calling. “It’s Flash,” she said, grunting. 

“I should probably answer it,” Kenshin said. 

“Fine by me,” she said. She stopped bouncing on him, reached over and handed him his phone. 

He relaxed against the pillow as the bouncing stopped. Obviously she was going to get off of him now so he could answer the call. He did find it a little strange that she didn’t get off of him even after handing him the phone, but he didn’t think too much of it. 

“Hi, this is Kenshin. How can I help you, Flash?” he asked. And then, to Kenshin’s astonishment, she started riding him again. Was she serious?!

Flash was talking to him, telling him something about the villain they’d apprehended today, but Kenshin was struggling to make sense of it. How could he, with his beautiful, powerful blonde superhero launching herself up and down on his dick. 

She wasn’t riding him quire as hard as she was before the call came in, thankfully. He probably wouldn’t have heard a word Flash said to him. But she wasn’t exactly being gentle either. She was still riding him with plenty of force, hard enough for the bed to creak and groan beneath them, hard enough that he could hear the slapping of her skin smacking against his. Could Flash hear it through the phone?

“Uh, yeah, Flash, I think it went really well,” he managed to say. Then he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning into the phone, because Power Girl leaned further back and started to rock her hips on him, grinding his cock back and forth inside of her. “D-Do you think you could hold on for a second, Flash?”

Power Girl smiled down at him as he pulled the phone away from his ear. “Something wrong, Kenshin?” she asked innocently. “You seemed like you were having a nice little chat with Flash.”

“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed, looking up at her desperately. “He’ll hear us!”

“So what?” She shrugged her shoulders and gave him another hard rock of her hips. “Flash knows people fuck, and it’s not like the other members of the Justice League don’t know we’re together. I don’t care if he hears me fucking my man.”

“But it’s, it’s not proper!” Kenshin argued. “I don’t want to offend him!”

“Then I guess you’ll need to get your conversation over with,” she said. “I’m not slowing down, and I’m not waiting for you to finish. So you might want to hurry up, because if you’re still on the phone when I cum on your dick, there’s no way he’s not going to hear it.”

Kenshin looked up at her, gauging her seriousness. There was no doubt in his mind that she meant it, and the fact that she chose that moment to start bouncing on him again only reinforced it. He quickly brought the phone back up to his ear, knowing he needed to hurry. The closer she got to orgasm, the louder she tended to be. And she was holding absolutely nothing back. This was a race against time.

“Hi, I’m back again. Sorry about that,” he said. Somehow he managed to keep his voice steady despite the gorgeous blonde who was doing her very best to fuck him straight through the bed. “No, it was just Power Girl needing my help with something,” he said when Flash asked him if something was wrong.

She giggled at that, threw her hair back and groaned as her bouncing grew more fervent. The noises that accompanied it all grew louder, from the creaking of the bed to the smacking of skin on skin to Power Girl’s moans. The erotic soundtrack of their fucking became so loud that Flash was able to hear it over the phone and commented on the noise, though he acted as if he wasn’t sure what it was he was hearing. Or maybe he was just pretending not to recognize it so Kenshin wouldn’t feel awkward. 

“Oh, that? Power Girl’s just busy, uh, exercising. Y-yeah, I know we just got back from a patrol not that long ago, but she just couldn’t wait.” How true that was, though in a very different way than he was pretending. “You know her; when she decides she wants to do something, she doesn’t waste any time.”

“You’ve got that right, Samurai Boy,” she said quietly, amused by the unintentional double meanings coming out in his conversation. Her moans were starting to get louder, and Kenshin knew what that meant. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm. His time was running out.

Flash started talking about some big joint group thing he wanted to put together, but Kenshin knew he needed to wrap this conversation up, and wrap it up fast. He hated to be rude and dismiss anything his new teammate was trying to tell him, but it would be far ruder if Power Girl started screaming and Flash realized that he’d been having sex this whole time.

“That, that sounds GOOD!” he said. He couldn’t help but shout out when he felt her tight pussy clench even tighter around him. He didn’t know how she did it, but she seemed to have the ability to flex her muscles around him at will. It had been a devious trick, waiting for that opportune moment to hit him with it when he wasn’t expecting it, and when it had the highest potential for embarrassment. 

She smiled from ear to ear, very pleased with herself. “Clock’s ticking, Samurai Boy,” she whispered. “If Flash thinks that was loud, wait until he hears what I’m about to sound like.”

“Listen, Flash,” Kenshin blurted, cutting his new friend off in mid-sentence. “Can we talk about this later? I-I think Power Girl needs my help with something again. Yes, yes, tomorrow sounds good. Okay, talk to you then.”

The moment he’d said his goodbyes and disconnected with Flash, Power Girl took the phone out of his hands and threw it onto the desk near the bed. “Just in time, lover,” she said. “Now that your hands are free again and you’re not distracted by less important things, how about you put those hands on me so I’m not doing all the work the whole time?”

What could he do other than exactly what she wanted? His hands came around to grab onto her ass, holding those firm cheeks and pulling her down onto him, helping her bounce even faster on him.

“That’s right, Kenshin!” she shouted. “Bounce me! Fuck me on that cock!”

With Power Girl now rising and falling faster than ever, her tight pussy squeezing him so tight, Kenshin was feeling great. And now that he wasn’t distracted by trying to carry on a conversation and not let Flash hear what was going on, he allowed himself to get fully into the pleasurable act of being ridden by his beautiful blonde lover. He started to hump up off of the bed, turning it into more of a partial ride, partial fucking up from the bottom. 

Power Girl didn’t object to the power becoming more evenly shared. Far from it. “Yeah, give it to me, Samurai Boy! Give it to me!”

Her moans got louder and louder, and Kenshin knew what that meant. She was just about there, but now he was right there with her. He held her hips tightly and fucked up into her from below, showing her some of the strength he had in his body. He might be smaller than her, but he had more than enough strength in those hips to give her exactly the kind of fucking she demanded.

“Yes, Kenshin! YES!” Power Girl screamed her way through an orgasm, threatening to blow out his eardrums as she so often did at the end of a hard fuck. Kenshin wasn’t far behind her, and feeling her contract around him provided just what he needed to follow her with his own orgasm. She moaned even louder as he began to fill her with his cum, that sensation of being creampied giving her one final thrill to make her own orgasm that much sweeter.

“Well that was very, very good,” Power Girl said, panting slightly as she pulled herself off of his cock and plopped down on her side next to him. “Especially once you got that bore Flash off of the phone so you could pay proper attention to what’s actually important.”

Flash’s conversation and their hero work in general WAS important. But Kenshin didn’t contradict her. He knew she was as devoted to being a hero as he was, as any of them were. She just tended to get lost in her own sexual satisfaction once their clothes were off—or tugged to the side, in her case. “Are you satisfied now?”

“For now,” she said. “Check back with me tonight. I’ve got something new I want to try.”

Kenshin wasn’t sure whether he should be excited or afraid to find out what was on Power Girl’s mind. But honestly, that was part of her charm. Being with her was never boring, that was for sure. “I’ll look forward to it,” he said.

\--

Dinner had been relatively normal, though Power Girl had spent plenty of time teasing him about ‘a first that he’d never forget.’ He was very curious to see what she had in store for him, especially once she led him into their bedroom, undressed him and told him to make sure he was hard and ready to go. Then she’d disappeared into the bathroom, saying she needed some time to prepare herself. He had no clue what that meant, and the longer she stayed in there the more curious he was. But he wasn’t idle during her absence. He followed her instruction, playing with himself and getting himself aroused. It wasn’t exactly difficult since he knew that his insatiable blonde lover would be coming out soon, and whatever she had planned was almost surely going to feel incredible for him.

“Miss me, Samurai Boy?” Power Girl strutted out of the bathroom, completely naked. Kenshin’s eyes drank in her flawless form appreciatively. She was strong yet sexy, power and femininity mixed into one perfect package. 

“Yes,” he said, nodding his head while never taking his eyes off of her. He could scarcely believe his luck.

“Good,” she said, “Because tonight we’re doing something new. And based on what I know about you, I’m betting you’ve never done it with anyone before.” Kenshin cocked his head curiously. “Ever had anal sex?”

His eyes widened. Was that even a thing people did? He’d never heard of it. Maybe it was something that women did over here in this new land of Metropolis, but not back where he’d come from. He could only shake his head.

“That’s what I thought,” she said. “Most women don’t enjoy it even here. Well, you’re in for a treat, because I happen to love it.”

“You’re sure?” he asked. This was all new to him, and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

“Very sure,” she said with a nod. “I made sure everything was all clean and lubricated back there while I was in the bathroom, so all you need to bring to the party is that hard cock of yours. And I see you’ve already taken care of that.”

She walked past him and towards the bed, and his eyes followed her swaying ass as she went. He’d always admired her toned butt, but he stared at it with even greater interest now that he knew he was about to be inside of it. That ass jiggled hypnotically when she crawled onto the bed and got on her hands and knees.

“Come in here and take me,” she said. He scrambled to get over to the bed and onto his knees behind her. From up close he could see some of the work she’d done to prepare for this, namely the lubrication she’d applied, which he assumed would make his passage easier and smoother for them both. His cock twitched as he stared at her butthole, but he was still indecisive and unsure of himself in this new territory.

“What should I do?” he asked. “Do I need to be careful, or do anything special, or…?”

“One step at a time,” she said. “Just get the tip in and we’ll go from there.”

He took her words to heart, guiding the tip of his cock into her anus. They both groaned immediately. Kenshin couldn’t believe the tightness. Her mouth felt wonderful, and her pussy always felt amazing wrapped around his cock like it was made for him, but the tightness of being inside her ass was beyond belief. She didn’t sound like it hurt her at all though. Perhaps that was the combination of the lubrication and her own natural strength and pain tolerance. He paused once he’d penetrated her, not sure if he should push deeper inside of her or if he should wait.

Power Girl noticed his hesitance and was having none of it. “Go deeper, Kenshin,” she said, looking back over her shoulder at him. “With most girls you’d have to be gentle and take it slow, but we both know I’m not most girls. Go as deep as you want, and fuck my ass as hard as you can. I can take it.”

He knew her, knew how strong and tough she was, so why shouldn’t he take her at her word? Kenshin thrust his hips forward, pushing his dick deeper into her butt. She groaned loudly, but he knew her and her noises well enough by now to recognize that this was not a groan of discomfort. It was a groan of pleasure. Emboldened, he put both hands on her hips and began to thrust in and of her. 

There was no more experimentation and no more doubt on his part. He was moving in and out of her confidently now, truly fucking her butt. It occurred to him that he was pumping his cock into her ass more roughly than he’d ever had sex with any other woman in the more traditional sense. Not only was Power Girl able to take whatever he could dish out, she had given him the confidence to do what he wanted, to move his hips and enjoy himself without having to worry about anything. Being with her had made sex more fun for him than he’d ever thought possible.

Being inside of that ridiculous tightness made moving his cock with any speed a constant struggle, but it was the most wonderful struggle of Kenshin’s life. Working his cock in and out of her butt brought pleasure unlike anything he had felt, but the physical pleasure wasn’t all that made it so enjoyable for him. He was fascinated by the view as he looked down his body, down at that firm ass he was filling up. He’d admired her butt so many times, and now he was watching his cock push into it. And of course there were her reactions as well. He never needed to wonder whether or not she was enjoying this or if she was merely tolerating it for his sake. She was groaning and crying out as enthusiastically as she always did when she was bouncing on him or getting pounded into the bed just the way she liked. 

They were both enjoying themselves, but for Kenshin there was just one problem: it had to end eventually. He would have been quite happy to keep fucking Power Girl’s butt until the sun came up, but there was only so long he could keep thrusting in that tightness before his body couldn’t take it anymore. And try as he might to fight it off, he could feel his end rapidly approaching.

“I’m close,” he gasped as he continued to pound into and against her backside. They were at the point now that she’d given him free rein to cum wherever he felt like, but he wasn’t sure if that extended to inside of her butt. Better to be safe than sorry, and give her the chance to request he finish somewhere else if that’s what she wanted.

“Go ahead!” she said through her moans. “Come inside my ass!”

So much for that. That was more than fine with Kenshin though. He’d come in her pussy, and in her mouth, and on her face, on her butt cheeks, across her breasts, belly, and hands. Basically he’d shot his semen across or inside just about every part of her body, except for this one. He’d never filled her butt with his semen, but now it was time to accomplish that one last goal.

Kenshin grunted as he gave in to the inevitable. He buried himself inside her ass and began to fill her with his cum, shooting his semen in the one hole he had yet to hit until now. Power Girl cried out as well. Had she just had another orgasm of her own?

He was reluctant to ever remove his cock from that tightness, but he was spent. He had no more left to give. Slowly he pulled his now flaccid dick out of her butt, though his eyes lingered on it. Some of his cum dripped out of her hole, as if leaving visual proof that that had really just happened, that he’d really fucked and cummed inside of Power Girl’s butt.

“So how was it?” she asked moments later, as she stood up off of the bed and wiped at her body with a towel. “You like your first time inside my ass?”

“Yes!” he said. He almost wanted to bow to her in gratitude for what they’d just done, what she’d just allowed him to do. “It was amazing, thank you. I will never forget it!”

“Aww, you’re so sweet, my little Samurai Boy,” she said, giggling. “But you know this was just the beginning, right?”

“Th-the beginning?” he said dumbly. She didn’t actually expect him to get it up again so soon after that, did she?

“We’re done for tonight, of course,” she said, correctly reading his concern. “But what we just did isn’t something you’ll need to treasure as some cherished memory. We’ll be having more anal sex in the future.”

“We will?”

“Are you kidding? No one’s ever been able to fuck my butt that well. You’re sticking that thing in there as often as you can.”

Kenshin was formerly a wandering swordsman, but he had a place to call his own now, and an incredible, insatiable lover to share it with.

Metropolis was still new to him, but he was finally, finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
